


Brothers

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Family, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba Masaki was sent by his late mother to meet his real father he never knew ever exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

Aiba Masaki hesitated before he knock the door to the luxurious penthouse.  
He still couldn't believe that his late mother's last words were saying that he's the son of a Sakurai. That Sakurai.  
  
"Yes, who are you?" a boy about his age opened the door.  
  
"Aiba Masaki. I.. I'm searching for Sakurai san."  
  
The boy squinted his eyes, "And you're what? His son?"  
  
"Well, my mom said that.."  
  
The boy with smug face opened the door wider and walked inside while shouting casually like he already used with a dazed man in front of his door, "Hey, guys! Another brother of us has arrived~"  
  
 _Brother?_  
Aiba was frozen. He didn't expect that another young man would greet him and suddenly introduce him as 'brother'.  
"Sorry for intruding," Aiba stepped in timidly.  
  
"Judging from the boxes behind you, it's 'tadaima'. Bring your things in, put them there. Don't stand there too long, our old man might send one of his man to slap your head if your face got caught in some naughty camera," the boy slumped his tiny body to the sofa, "How old are you?"  
  
"Ta- tadaima?" Aiba stuttered.  
  
"How old are you?" the boy asked again, lolled his head towards Aiba.  
  
"20. Ah, 21. Just turned 21."  
  
"Oh shit, I thought I was about to get another little brother," the boy cursed.  
  
A door croaked open and a sleepy looking man emerged. He scanned Aiba from head to toe then gazed at the boy, asking for explanation without words.  
  
"He's your new little brother, Ai- what's your name again?"  
  
"Aiba Masaki."  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
"I'm Ohno Satoshi," he waved. He then added, knowing that the youngest boy in the room hadn't introduce himself yet, "And he's Ninomiya Kazunari. If you're above 20 years old, he's your little brother."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Aiba bowed.  
"Yeah, I'm 21," he added. He tried to remember the name and observed them carefully.  
 _The tanned one is my older brother, Ohno Satoshi. The fair skinned one is my younger brother, Ninomiya Kazunari._  
He suddenly felt awkward that he had to learn and remember his own brothers' name in the age of 21.  
  
"Where's J? In his room?" Nino asked to Ohno.  
  
"Hokkaido since yesterday," Ohno answered, then joined Nino on the couch.  
"Have a seat, Aiba kun. We don't bite."  
  
Aiba sat and looked around. The whole circumstances was too confusing for him.  
"Where's.. ehm.. Sakurai san?" Aiba wasn't sure how to address the man.  
  
"The old man, hm? He's not here. No. He doesn't live with us. This house is only for his children," Nino explained, "as long as no one knows that you're his son, he will fulfill your needs, don't worry."  
  
Aiba nodded for the explanation.  
 _So this is the house for his illegitimate sons. Including me._  
  
"However if Sakurai san that you're asking is the younge-"  
  
"Tadaima," a tired voice heard.  
  
"Speaking of the devil," Nino mumbled.  
  
Aiba turned his head towards the door and froze again when he saw a figure that he knew from TV. The figure that often stood beside the Sakurai that he's been searching for.  
It was the younger Sakurai. The legitimate son.  
"Sakurai Sho?"  
  
The man in question looked up, "Yeah, that's me. And who are you?"  
  
"Another son," Nino answered even though the question was not his to answer.  
  
"Name? Age?" Sho asked while busy changing his neat shoes, "And stop looking at me like I'm a ghost. My name is written outside the door, for God's sake. Is it that surprising to see me here?"  
  
"No- I.. I think you would live in-"  
  
"The main house? Are you crazy? Look around you, there are 4 sons with 4 different mothers. 5 including Jun. How do you think the atmosphere in the main house is, hm?" Sho walked towards Aiba, "I'd rather die than live there. So, name? Age?"  
  
"Aiba Masaki. 21."  
  
"Sakurai Sho. 22. We only have four rooms here. Someone have to share," Sho announced.

Aiba could only stare. Everyone really acted like it was a common thing to have someone stepped inside the house and claimed that he's the owner's son.  
  
"He can sleep with me," Ohno said.  
  
"No, your room is already the smallest and you're the oldest. Where's the logic in that?" Sho then turned to Nino, "Nino, move your things to Jun's room. You're sharing with him."  
  
"What? Me? No. Let him sleep with Ohno!"  
  
"Both of you are the youngest and J is not even home most of the time so deal with it," Sho said in fierce, commanding tone, "And it's 'Onii san' for you, brat."  
  
Nino pouted, "No. It's not fair. I love my room."  
  
"Then Jun will move to your room once he's back. For now, Aiba kun, you'll sleep in Jun's room. He's out of town currently."  
  
"Break his things and you will be gutted and roasted," Nino hissed to Aiba, obviously still not happy with the arrangement, "I will lock my room tightly so J will never get inside my room. Ever!"  
The boy ran upstairs and a click of locked door followed.  
  
Sho sighed, "That brat. He's 20 but his attitude is of a twelve years old."  
  
"I can sleep in the sofa," Aiba suggested.  
  
"No. You're my _brother_ , the hell I will let you do that."  
  
 _'My brother'. 'My brother', he said._  
Aiba was dumbfounded. He expected rejection and even curses. Especially from the only legitimate son. But Sakurai Sho acknowledge him as his brother instead. Just like the bratty Nino.  
"What should I call you?" Aiba asked timidly.  
  
"Sho is fine," Sho answered, "But him? Call him Onii san. He's 23, the oldest here."  
  
"No. Satoshi is enough. Stop making them call me that. And you too, Sho kun, stop calling me that. Satoshi is enough. Or Ohno," Ohno said. He patted Sho's shoulder, "Take a shower and eat, Sho kun. You're ranting like an old witch."  
  
Sho sighed and seemed to calm down a bit. He stepped to the room beside Ohno's.  
  
"You too, Aiba kun. The food is on the counter."  
  
"No, thank you, I already ate."  
  
"Then shower and sleep. Jun's room is up there on the right," Ohno gestured to the stairs, "And be careful with his things. Nino was not exaggerating."  
  
Aiba shivered.  
 _There's someone who really will gut me and roast me if I break his thing? Who's he? Some creepy 9ft tall man with huge muscles?_  
He forced his heavy feet to climb on the stairs.  
  
"Aiba kun?" Ohno called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Welcome to the family," Ohno smiled wide.  
  
Aiba could only manage a faint smile.  
  
His new life with four new brothers had just begun.  
  



	2. Encountering First Fight

Aiba stretched his arms. He had a good sleep. The room was comfortable; it was air conditioned, the bed was fluffy, the comforter was just right. Even though the condition was bizarre, but Aiba had a roof on top of his head so he's good with that.

Aiba smiled and rolled his body. His hands clutched the pillow tighter. His hands bumped something that was smooth, warm, and bony.  
 _Bony?_

"Hngh..," a muffled voice heard.

Aiba opened his eyes at once. He jumped when he saw a pretty face right in front of him.

Aiba's sudden movement startled the pretty man and he seemed as shocked as Aiba when he opened his eyes. The pretty boy sat up so fast that he slipped from the bed and landed on the floor.

"Who are you?! Who the hell are you?!" the boy who fell screamed.

Aiba observed the other boy carefully and recognize the face. That pretty face could only belong to one person in this world.  
"Ma.. Matsumoto Jun?"

"Oh God, don't tell me I bring you here last night after that stupid party," Jun grunted. He seemed deeply troubled.

"No, no. I..," Aiba didn't know how to explain. His brain was still in state of shock about the circumstances and now he had a supermodel in front of his eyes. So he just spilled what's in his mind, "I'm Sakurai san's son.. I think."

Jun looked up and his troubled face was gone in an instant, replaced by a furious face, "Another one?! Gosh! Then why are you sleeping here, hah?! It's _my_ room!"

"Sa- Sakurai san told me to. The younger Sakurai san," Aiba stuttered.

Jun gritted his teeth, stood up, and stomped outside while yelling, "Saaaaakuraaaaaii!"

"Stop yelling, you're not in a jungle!" Sho yelled back from downstairs.

Aiba decided to follow Jun. The fuss was about him anyway.

Jun stopped at the railing and looked straight at Sho from above, "Why the hell are you telling this people to sleep at my room?! It's _my_ room!"

"So you've met your newest older brother already, hm? Good then. Pack your things and move to Nino's room. You'll be sharing room with him from now on."

 _Newest older brother?_  
Aiba looked at Jun from head to toe.  
 _So this is the youngest son? The one that will gut and roast me if I break his things? Matsumoto Jun the super model?!_  
Jun was definitely not a 9ft tall man with huge muscles, but he's certainly mad enough. Aiba shivered and kept his distance well.

"What?!" Jun was clearly upset.

"No!" Nino's voice heard from inside the room. Not long after they heard the sound of furniture being dragged.  
"He can't move to my room because he won't be able to get in my room!"

"It's not like I _want_ to sleep in the same room with you, brat!" Jun snapped. Irritated.

"Watch your behavior, Matsumoto san," Sho said in stern voice, "That's not how you talk to your older brother."

"Older brother?! He's in the same age as me!"

"I'm two months older than you!" Nino shouted again from inside his room.

"Yeah, and that means my mother stayed sane two months longer than yours!" Jun yelled back to the door.

"Jun!" Sho warned. He looked alerted and ascended the stairs immediately.

Another sound of dragged furniture heard, louder and full of urgency. The door was opened before Sho arrived at the top of the stairs.

Nino got out from his room and stormed to Jun, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pushing him to the railing, "Don't you dare talking about _my mom_ with that filthy mouth of yours, Matsumoto Jun!"

"Nino!" Sho tried to pull Nino's arm away from Jun.

Aiba moved fast enough to catch Jun's arm before he could scratch Nino's face with his sharp nails.

"Come here, you son of a witch! I'm not scared of you!" Nino yelled. His body was hugged tight by Sho to prevent him from pushing Jun further. He wriggled and wriggled.

"Who do you call a witch, huh?! Come! I'll rip your foul mouth!" Jun yelled back.

Aiba used all of his power to keep Jun's arms in his hands. But Jun was a strong man, he managed to free one arm in a minute and flung it everywhere carelessly. One of his aimless jab landed on Aiba's jaw perfectly.

Sho let his guard down when he saw Aiba holding his jaw in pain. His grab loosened and in a split second Nino's continuous wriggle made him fall on his back.

The whole room fell in deafening silence then. Jun looked at Aiba's bleeding mouth in horror and Nino stared at Sho who looked like he just broke his tail bone.

The next thing that they knew was Ohno came upstairs and grabbed Nino's and Jun's arm. He dragged both of them down to his room and shut the door close with a bang. Nino's _'it was his fault!'_ and Jun's _'he started it all!'_ trailed all the way to Ohno's room.

"Argh, my butt," Sho grunted.

Aiba gave Sho a hand and lifted him up. He then stared back to the closed door, "What are they doing?"

"That's what they get for making the oldest mad," Sho gave a vague answer and walked down the stairs, "You okay? There's blood on your mouth."

Aiba followed Sho and headed to the sink, "Okay, I guess."  
He spitted the blood and wiped it clean. He rubbed his jaw, "Gosh, he's strong."

"Jun? Yeah, he's strong. I'm more surprised that Nino can have that much power. Argh, my butt," Sho whined again and slumped to the sofa.

"You okay?" Aiba approached and asked, "Any broken bones?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Sho waved.

Aiba then stared to the closed door again. Curious.

"It won't take long," Sho said as if he knew what's in Aiba's mind, "They will come out any minute now."

"Ah, yes," Aiba felt a little embarrassed and sat beside Sho.

Few minutes after that, the door was opened. Jun and Nino walked slowly outside with eyes fixated to the floor. Ohno was nudging him from behind.

"Say what you need to say," Ohno commanded. His arms folded in front of his chest. His expression was fierce.

"We're sorry, Onii san," Jun and Nino bowed down. Both of them looked like little kids who just got grounded by their mom.

"Ah- It's okay! I'm okay!" Aiba chirped.

Sho just looked at the two boys with satisfied smile.

"And..?" Ohno urged them to talk again.

"And we will share our room so you can have my room, Aiba nii san," Jun mumbled, still looked displeased.

"Ah, no. You don't have to, I ca-"

"It's decided Aiba kun," Sho smirked.

Nino threw a deadly glare to Sho but he looked down again before Ohno could see him.  
Sho stuck his tongue out to Nino in joy.

"Uh.. Well, if you insisted..," Aiba felt bad for Nino and Jun but he had no guts to insist.  
"And you two don't have to call me Nii san."

"They're grounded so they have to. At least until I'm sure they're behaving nice," Ohno said calmly.  
"Come on boys, you still have something to say, don't you?"

"We promise we will not talk badly about each other's mom again," Nino said slowly. He then looked up to Ohno and flew out a protest, "Geez, Oh chan, we're 20 years old! Is this really necessary?"

"You weren't behaving like a 20 years old, why do I have to treat you like one?" Ohno replied, "And where's your respect? Do you want me to repeat the lecture again?"

Nino clicked his tongue and looked down again, "Yes, Ohno nii san."

"Alright then, start emptying Jun's room now. It will be Aiba kun's from now on," Ohno commanded.

Jun and Nino walked hesitantly towards the stairs. Curses were slipped under their breath.

"Hand in hand," Ohno said.

"What? No!" Nino and Jun turned around and protest.

"Hand in hand," Ohno repeated.

"Oh, God," Nino and Jun exhaled an exasperated breath.  
They linked their hands with disgusted look on their face and slowly move upstairs again.

Sho bursted into laughter. He held his stomach and said, "You're always the best, Satoshi kun. The. Best."  
He then patted Aiba's shoulder, "The room is all yours now, Aiba kun. Enjoy!"

Aiba didn't seem so happy about that.

"Why? You don't like the room? Do you want Nino's room instead?" Sho asked.

"No, no. The room's fine. More than fine, even. I just.. I feel bad for making them fight like that. They might hate me."

Sho exchanged look with Ohno and both of them laughed.

"They're _always_ fighting, Aiba kun. Don't sweat it," Ohno chuckled, "If it's not because the room, then they will find another reason. So don't blame yourself. And they like you, I'm sure."

Aiba's eyes widened, "They're always fighting?"

"Well.. _we_ are," Sho giggled, "We're brothers, Aiba kun, that's what we do."

"Hah?" Aiba didn't understand that at once.

But, another scream helped him to understand.

"Stop touching my things, moron! I bought it in Paris!"

"Fuck your shoes, J! There's no place for them anymore!"

"You have too many game consoles, freak! We can put that somewhere else!"

"No!"

Ohno and Sho smirked.

"See? Don't worry, Aiba kun. You'll get used to it in no time."

The two older boys then disappeared behind their respective doors.

Aiba was sure he heard breaking sound more than once after that.

_Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
